Brave
by That Girl55
Summary: Tony may have been their sight, their way to the Attamon Stone, but she was the reason they kept searching for it. And Gregory would never forget either one of them. Gregory/OC
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that she hated cold weather, she just hated any kind of weather in general, and the coldness of Scotland wasn't exactly helping.

Victoria Thompson groaned, hiding her head further under her hood and tucking her Hollister Jeans-clad legs under her as she tried to sleep, jet-lagged from the long plane ride from America to Scotland, just for her dad's job.

"Just a little bit longer, Tori." Her dad told her, patting her leg, as she often got car sick during long rides.

Tori didn't look like the rest of her family, she naturally had dark hair (which was currently highlighted with blonde, as she had been preparing for summer before her parents informed her of the move to Scotland) and dark, tan skin.

According to her parents, she looked like her father's mother.

They were moving to Scotland for her dad's job, he was building a golf course for some rich guy, and neither Tori nor Tony were too pleased.

Tori had always liked change, always wanted to move from their small farming town, but she didn't exactly mean to a reclusive castle in the middle of nowhere! At fifteen, she was looking forward to changing schools, to getting to know new people and going somewhere new, without being judged.

Tony, however, was mortified. People at his old school called him a freak and, unlike Tori, he didn't have many friends; so he was scared things would turn out the same way here.

Quickly, though, that was about to change.

* * *

The house was even more isolated than Tori thought, but she was grateful she got the best room in the house.

It was stone, of course, but had its own bathroom, and the closet was huge! Best of all, it had a balcony, which was necessary for any girl like Tori.

It wasn't that she was a bad kid; she just had a lot of bad habits. She smoked, and she had a habit for sneaking out when things got to be too much.

It'd happened in America, and nothing was stopping it from happening in Scotland too.

* * *

"Tori," her mom smiled when she got home from school, handing her a cup of tea. "How was it?"

"I met a couple of friends, this girl named Elizabeth, but she goes by Liz, who's a junior. And her boyfriend, Thomas-he's out of school now, eighteen-seems really nice too. He picked her up from school, you know. Anyways, yeah, I had fun."

"That's great, Tori."

Just then, Tony burst through the door, two bloody tissues stuffed up his nose.

"Tony, what happened?" Dottie ran to the little boy.

"These guys at school beat me up." He sighed.

"Who?" Tori demanded, her eyes getting dark and clouded.

"The McAshton boys, the ones dad's working for. They're mean!"

"Oh," Dottie bit her lip, her husband could not lose this job. "I'll talk to your father, okay? Tori, why don't you take him upstairs and clean him up."

Tori nodded, leading Tony upstairs and to the bathroom.

"Did you make _any _friends, Tony?" Tori asked as she replaced the tissues hanging out his nose.

"Yeah!" Tony beamed. "His name's Rudolph, like the reindeer."

Rudolph was a weird name for a kid, but Scotland was kind of a weird place right now, so she let it go.

"Did you two eat lunch together?"

"Well, no." Tony said, upset. "He's my friend, you see, but I didn't meet him at school. Can I tell you a secret, Tori? He's a vampire! He flew into my room last night, and…"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after school, Tori felt guilty for putting her brother down about still believe in vampires, enough that he believed one flew into his room last night. She was going to make it up to him, take him out bowling or something (did they do that in Scotland?) later.

She smiled at Liz as she climbed in the backseat of Thomas' car, who offered her a ride home.

"Hey Tori," Liz said, and Tori still smiled just because of her accent. It was so cute. "There's a party at one of Thomas' friends tonight, and it's just going to be a couple of us. We can pick you up around eight…"

"I'm in!" Tori said, laughing.

Tony would get along fine for one more night.

"Tori!" her mother called up to her while she was picking out her outfit to go out with Liz and Thomas. "Your father and I are going out; I need you to watch Tony."

"Okay," she yelled back. "Have fun."

They replied that they'd be home sometime, probably early in the morning, and then left.

Tori finished applying her makeup, Tony was ten, he could take care of himself for a little bit. Besides, he'd probably be asleep by eight anyways.

* * *

"Babe!" Liz exclaimed, hugging Tori as she remained straddled over Thomas' motorcycle.

"This is all great, but how the hell am I supposed to get to this party?" Tori said, laughing.

"A friend of mine is on his way, he took a 'shortcut,' meaning he got a little lost." Thomas laughed.

Just then, another boy rode up on a bike.

He was tall and tan, with sandy blonde hair and a chiseled face, complete with day-old stubble.

And Tori was head over heels for this Abercrombie-model look-a-like.

"I'm Jason, Jason Rookery;" He shook her hand as she straddled the back of his bike. "now hold on tight."

* * *

In her defense, she may or may not have been a bit tipsy, but when Tori walked out of the party, unnoticed, she could have swore to god she saw Tony wandering around near a graveyard.

And she'd only had, like, three beers.

So she followed the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit!" Tori swore as she tripped over some ancient tombstone.

She would have turned back already, but she kept hearing Tony's voice.

Who the hell was he talking to in a graveyard at midnight anyway? She groaned, if her parents found out about this, she'd be dead.

Suddenly, two strong hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her backwards, and she was staring straight into dark red eyes.

"No wait, stop!"

"Tony?"

"That's my sister!"

The area went silent as Tori observed them all.

A tall man and woman, both thin and aristocratic, a young girl who seemed to be taken with Tori, a boy-probably about Tony's age, and whoever was holding her wrists back.

The girl blushed, looking away, and Tori, looking down at herself, realized why.

Long tan legs, light-wash cutoffs and a pink crop top probably did not go over well with 16th century vampires.

And that, of course, was what she had to admit they were, because what else would explain their eyes?

"I'm Rudolph." Tony's 'friend' said.

"I know, Tony," she gulped. "mentioned you."

"Tori, are you scared?" Tony asked, hiding his laughter horribly. "My big sister, who faced off an intruder with a baseball bat, who snuck out countless times, done horrible things with boys…and you're scared of a little bit of vampires? Who knew."

Tori groaned.

"You should be scared, love." A voice in her ear growled, so low only she could hear it. "Who knows what we could do to you."

But as a neon blue light illuminated the area, the family shrunk back into the bushes.

"Vampires, all of ya!"

Tori recognized their distress, directed towards the madman waving around a neon cross, like you'd see at a little chapel in Las Vegas.

She mouthed 'hide' to Tony, and then approached the man.

"I'm not a vampire, mister." She batted her eyes like she'd done so many times before, and just earlier tonight for Jason.

"Oh are you now, missy?"

"You wanna see?" slowly, she pressed their lips together, and hoped the vampire family would get the hint: to run and hide.

Suddenly, a rock hit the cross, destroying it, and she unlocked lips with the stranger, wanting to brush her teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

After being told what a disgrace she was for kissing that man, she left Tony with his vampire friends, infuriated, and walked home.

What a great big sister she was being.

Either way, the head vampire and his family had royally pissed her off, and she was still fuming enough to walk the three miles home.

About a mile away from her house, Tori heard the hum of a motorcycle beside me.

"Want a ride?" Jason pulled up beside her, obviously tipsy as he rode his bike.

Tori's first instinct was to say no. She'd ridden with him to the party, and he was obviously a good driver, but now, after a few beers, who knew how this would go. But then she caught sight of a certain bat flying above her head, and weren't vampires notorious for turning into flying nocturnal birds?

"Sure," Tori replied, smiling as she straddled the bike, sticking her tongue out discretely at the shocked-looking bat (could bats show expressions, anyways?) as they drove off towards her house.

* * *

Afterwards, as Tori was thanking him for the ride, he moved in for a kiss.

Immediately, she kissed him back. He was a good-looking, nice guy-one who probably wouldn't make out with her if he was sober, anyways, as she was known for trouble around school. So she let him wrap his arms around her and press their lips closer together, barely opening her eyes as she let him lead her into the castle-like house.

He tasted like drugs, a smell and taste that Tori had long ago gotten used to, and she smiled, reminiscing at them.

Her first kiss had tasted like Sweet Tarts and Laffy Taffy and she was eleven; she could remember that, but then they all become a blur. A stolen kiss in an abandoned building, making out with my last fling, kissing at stoplights in their parents' cars; her whole history was almost entirely composed of kisses and false declarations of love.

And Jason was no different, she figured. Tori would sleep with him tonight, and in the morning he'd be gone. She just never expected to find a cold body in his place.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori rolled over the next morning, arms still wrapped around Jason, and she was surprised he hadn't left after they'd finished.

But then she realized why.

Jason was cold, Jason was dead.

And two little pinpricks were sticking into his neck.

"What a pleasant surprise," Tori mumbled, turning to her other side to find the vampire who threatened her last night staring into her eyes, "to find you here on this fine morning. Is my brother dead, too?"

She tried to remain cold, aloof, but looking into the eyes of the man-_vampire_- who had just killed the man she was sleeping beside frightened her. She was praying his bloodlust hadn't reached her brother as well.

"Your brother is fine, I've been forbidden to kill him, as he's volunteered to help our family. But," He put a finger under her chin lifting her face to meet his, and she realized she wasn't wearing anything under the sheet.

He realized this too, and quickly moved his eyes over her satin bed sheets, clinging to her naked form.

"You're such an asshole," she jerked her face away from his, rolling back into bed before reminding herself that she was sleeping with a dead body. She hopped from the bed, raveling herself in the sheets.

"What's your name, love?" He walked closer to her, making her look up to him.

She mentally damned her shortness, as it made her feel like she was less than him. Then again, he had just killed a man, and she hadn't, so maybe he was superior.

"Victoria," She muttered, glancing down at her satin-covered feet. "But everyone calls me Tori."

"I'm Gregory," He gulped, feeling nervous for the first time in three centuries. "And I want to ask you to court."

She choked on her tongue.

"Like _date?_"


	6. Chapter 6

Tori felt bad at the shock in her voice when he'd asked her. I mean, he may have had three hundred years of practice, but she still felt guilty at giving away her true emotions.

"Gregory," she told him, swallowing. It was her turn to be nervous this time. "You just killed Jason! Literally, it happened right before my eyes! You scare me, Gregory, you have to understand that."

"But I would never hurt you, Tori, not like I hurt Jason. I only did it because…because he was a Rookery, and we aren't supposed to let them live."

"What do you have against the Rookery family, anyway?"

"That man last night, he was one of _them_; Jason's Uncle, I presume. They're vampire hunters, every last one of them, and they want to kill us. It's like a silent war, really."

"Yeah," Tori muttered, pissed off at him. She crossed the room to her closet and walked inside, dropping the sheet at the door and scavenging around to find a decent pair of clothes before she went to check on Tony. "Well, my dad does say I always should have been a flower child."

As she was in the process of finding a shirt, wearing only her underwear and jeans, he came from behind her, spinning her around to face him and staring into her eyes.

"You can't deny this," He wrapped his arms around her, locking her inside them. She'd never been closer to a killer, yet she never felt safer.

Slowly, as if he could sense she was still terrified of him, of what he could do, he pressed his lips to hers. Tori would have gasped if she hadn't caught herself, and instead she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, trying desperately to stay clear of his sharp canines.

He tasted like iron, iron and chocolate, a unique combination, one she'd never had before.

All too quickly, it was over.

"I can deny it," she gulped visibly. "And I will, for as long as I have to."


	7. Chapter 7

"Bitch," Liz said that day after school had let out, and we were piling into her boyfriend's car. "can we do something tonight? This guy," she gestured to her boyfriend, who was driving. "Is going out with some friends to find Jason, we haven't heard from him in a while."

"Sure," I smiled, shrugging off the shiver that often followed his name. I didn't know where he was, really, I wasn't sure what Gregory had done with the body. "Just come home with me now, you can borrow clothes and shit."

Her boyfriend dropped us off, and we giggled as we walked into my house to find that my parents, once again, were dressed up for a party. This time, though, they were crowded around Tony.

"What did you do, tony, to scare the McAshton boys like that?" my dad asked, unaware that I was leading a member not of our family into the room.

"Dad," I said, as a warning. "This is Liz, she's spending the night."

"hi, I'm Tori's mom. And I'm sorry, but we're actually about to run off to meet my husband's employer, as our son had a little stunt with his grandchildren today." She turned to Tony. "_The Vampire Lord, _really?"

I stiffled a laugh and liz slapped me.

"Well, we're off. Take care of Tony, girls, and no parties!" My dad called back, laughing.

"No promises," I replied.

"Party?" Liz asked, as soon as we heard the car leave.

"Why of course."


	8. Chapter 8

It was kind of a small party, but obviously, enough to wake the dead.

Crawling up from the basement came the entire _family _of vampires, Tony himself leading the gang.

Before my guests could notice, I diverted them away from the alcohol-filled kitchen and past the kids boozed out on the couch towards the front door.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked when we were outside.

"Your little brother, Tony, invited us to stay here." Fredrick, the father, said.

"Are we not welcome?" Asked the little girl, whose name I had never learned.

"Not right now you sure as hell aren't! Goddamn, Tony, I have people here, you should know this!"

Tony sighed, turning to the vampire clan.

"You guys can stay as long as you want, she's been drinking. And.." He sniffed my breath again, to which I swatted at him, missing entirely. "And smoking something strange that I would probably stay away from. It'll be safe when you return from your hunt, promise."

They nodded, and I noticed one was missing: Gregory.

Fuck.

Tony stuck his tongue out at me and then retreated inside, probably to his room.

I sat down on the bottom of the porch steps, stressed out, and lit a cigarette.

"That's not good for you, you know." Gregory sat beside me.

"Ugh, I thought I got rid of you." I groaned. "Why aren't you leaving, too?"

"I'm still full from Jason." i choked on the cigarette smoke.

"Fuck you," i hit him, my hand ramming into solid rock. "Fuck!"

I screamed, and Liz, who had probably heard me, came running out.

Gregory quickly picked me up, hiding in the bushes. She went back inside to the party.

"Can you leave me alone, please?" I moaned.

"No, _mon cheri_, I'm in love with you, remember."

"Oh, I remember alright, and it's really fucking annoying. I can't wait, in fact, for my brother to help you find that goddamn stone and get you out of my life!" Then I went back into the house, leaving him looking genuinely hurt outside as it started to rain.

I swear to god, every time I did drugs my life turns into a fucking teenage romance movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Gregory POV

She loved me, she had to love me.

My mother loved my father, didn't she, even when he became a monster? So Tori must love me then, even though the things I do may hurt her sometimes. Most of the time, in fact, I do them to protect her. I would have stopped Jason before he..._you know_...with her, but she was already in over her head. Besides, it didn't seem like she quite hated him for it, anyways.

It made me wonder, though, what would it be like to do the unthinkable with her? Obviously, she's experienced-compared to me at least. To be a 300 year old virgin is quite an accomplishment, if I do say so myself. It shows I have inner strength, integrity, and-what Tori would probably admire most-a respect for women not often found in my original time period.

What would make her lose all respect for me, however, was knowing that I did as I was doing right now:

Watching.

**3rd Person POV:**

Liz had left after the party, she was feeling sick so Tori made sure one of her friends who wasn't entirely messed up got her back to her house in one piece. Besides, she wasn't exactly sure she even wanted Tony in the house, considering the fear and sexual tension was so bad you could cut it with a knife.

Tori loved Gregory, but he was...well he wasn't right, if that's what she meant.

He intrigued her, reeled her in like a fish. But Tori was no fish, she was smarter than that. At least, she originally thought so.

Every single thing he did, from his possessiveness to his old-fashioned manners that were-occasionally-evident. Gregory was something her parents would be proud of, someone they would want her to be with; he was everything she didn't want, which made it all the more harder to admit her feelings for him.

She rolled over in bed as she heard the front door open and shut downstairs, but quickly dismissed it for the rest of the vampires returning home.

Looking back, she wished she didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

She woke up in a cold tomb.

Startled, Tori sat up quickly, only to find herself tangled in Gregory's arms as he hushed her.

"There's someone in your house," He reasoned, and Tori realized that they were by no means in a tomb, merely hiding out in her still-damp shower.

Fear glazed over in Tori's eyes. Fearless, that's how Tony described her-he'd told them she'd fought off intruders with a bat before, there was no way Gregory was going to let that go if her secret got out.

The only reason Tori fought them off was because it was staged, a joke between her and some friends done while they were on drugs to mess with her friend's uptight, bitchy mother. But, in all reality, Tori was petrified of intruders-specifically murderers-more than anything else.

She wrapped her arms around Gregory's neck, holding on tightly.

"I'm scared," she said, hiding her face in his chest.

She felt the icy-coldness of his immortal lips against her forehead.

"Don't be, love, I'm right here."

Suddenly, she heard a scream from another room.

Tony.


	11. Chapter 11

all fear leaving her body, Tori ran out of Gregory's arms and towards her brother's room.

She opened his door to find Rookery standing in the center, a knife held against Tony's neck and the amulet in the other hand.

Without thinking, she dove at the man, taking him by surprise and knocking him to the ground, motioning at Tony to take the amulet and run, which he smartly did.

"C'mon, Gregory!" tony shouted to the only vampire left in the house. "Tori can handle this, she's done it before. We have to get to the cliffs, every one else is already there."

Gregory's heart went out to Tori, and his feet refused to move from the spot.

She needed him, he could feel it in his gut, but his head told him she was fine.

Finally, his selfishness overtook him, and he followed Tony, racing to the cliffs.

Even when he stopped being a vampire, he knew he'd never forget her perfect, brave eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-regard this as a sequel, or something like it. It takes place a few years later. Tori was fifteen when she first met Gregory.**

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Tori ran around the house, finishing packing her bag for the last time.

After her and her brother's adventures with the Sackville-Bagg family (Tori reciving minimal scars from the fight with Rookery, as he raced after Gregory and the other vampires as soon as he got the chance) the Thompsons moved back to the States, this time to Florida.

Tori loved Miami, she flourished there even more than she had in Scotland.

She loved Gregory, she still did, but she had to force herself to get over him.

Her brother himself had told her that vampires did not remember their lives after they became human, so obviously Gregory wouldn't remember her. And there was no way he'd find her now that she had moved to Florida.

Yesterday was Tori's graduation, and her long-time best friend, Liz, had flown out from Scotland to see her. Tori was attending college in Scotland (mostly because of Liz, partially because that was where a lot of teaching oportunties were, and a the tiniest bit because she still had hope she'd find Gregory) in the fall, and Liz and her were flying back today.

Looking around the empty room that had been her home for two years, she grabbed her last suitcase, preparing to load it into Thomas' car (he and Liz were engaged now) when she saw a familiar face stop and stare at her from across the street.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gregory's POV**

The girl across the street was familiar, and I didn't know how.

It wasn't the way she walked or talked or smiled, it was something about the way she smelled.

Like lilacs, like if you kissed her the right way, she would taste like vanilla ice cream and candy.

Unlike most vampires, I remembered bits and pieces of my once-immortal life, enough to know that this girl had to be a part of it.

I walked towards her quickly, seeing as she was loading bags into a car, this might have been my last chance to find out more. I had a feeling that, somehow, I had let her get away last time.

This time, I was determined not to let it happen again.


	14. Chapter 14

Tori finished loading her bags into Thomas' car and said her goodbye's to her family.

It was when Gregory saw the now-thirteen-year-old blonde haired boy waving to her on the steps that he remembered.

He remembered a little boy, his older sister, he remembers killing, he remembers the blood, but most of all, he remembers her eyes.

Though she had lost weight, dyed her hair a lighter brown color, and her clothing style was more bohemian than Hollister and Abercrombie clothes now, her eyes had not changed.

Tori was halfway into the backseat of the car when she felt a hand on her elbow.

"Tori?" She turned around to see Gregory, the Gregory she had left behind all those years ago.

He was taller, and surprisingly tan. He'd abandoned the punk-rock look for something a bit more natural and beachy.

Tori couldn't speak.

It was Tony who broke the silence, with cries of joys and questions, where's everyone else, I've missed Rudolph and how's Anna doing, but all Tori could do was stare at the man who once loved her, and at the spot where, seconds ago, he had stood while Tony was currently dragging him away inside the house.

"Do you want to stay and catch up? We could postpone the flight, though I don't say I remember _that _kid from school." Thomas shrugged, looking at Tori.

Tori stared after him, her mind overcoming her heart.

What they had was in the past, and she had to keep looking towards her future. Her future, that was in Scotland, with Thomas and Liz and that teaching job.

"No," she shook her head, climbing into the car. "Just head to the airport, he's an old ex, sort of."

Liz nodded, motioning for Thomas to start the car.

Tori did not look behind her as they left, but if she had, she would have seen the same image she'd met three years before:

Gregory, looking hurt and abandoned, as it started to rain.


	15. Chapter 15

I was staying with Thomas and Liz for a while before I could start up school and get into the dorms, and college didn't start for a whole summer.

I felt bad imposing on the newly-engaged couple, but then again they had been together for well over three years, and have lived together for two.

The thing I felt the worst about though, after I'd had a whole plane ride to think about it while Thomas and Liz were joining the mile-high club, was leaving Gregory like that _again._

At this very moment, I was in my new bedroom with my phone in my hands, debating on whether or not I should call him, when I heard a knock on my window.

"come on out, princess, and let me see you." i didn't recognize the voice, but it chilled me to the bone. Reluctantly, I crossed to the window, pulling back the curtains.

Impossible, I was on the second floor, but still there was a man outside my window, a man I recagnized.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Tori? I've been waiting three years for you." I was staring into the eyes of the one and only Jason Rookery, who should have died three years ago.


	16. Chapter 16

Before I said anything, he walked into my room, and fear took over.

"What do you want, Jason."

"I missed you, babe." He smiled, pressing his lips to mine in a long kiss.

God, I'd missed that.

Three years ago, after he 'disappeared,' Liz and Thomas looked for weeks, plus a few friends. Even i pitched in sometimes, as I had no idea what Gregory had done with the body, but it turned out, Gregory probably didn't have anything to do with Jason getting out of my room.

"What happened to you?" I asked once he stopped attacking my lips, and remained in his embrace, allowing him to carry me to the bed.

"A lot of things, actually, but only this matters right now." And slowly, he undressed me.

Prior to my belief, apparently I hadn't gotten stronger willpower with age, so I let him make love to me on that bed, without any explanation as to where he'd been the last few years.

And the first thing on my mind was Gregory, and how much I loved him. I was an idiot for coming back here, it only meant trouble. Maybe, if I left back for America tomorrow morning, before Liz and Tommy got up, even, I could escape Jason.

"Jas-" i opened my eyes to find him gone, and a new pain rushed through me.

My fingers grasped at my jugular; Jason had bit me.


	17. Epilogue

Waking up, I found that i had passed out. I was a full vampire now, I could tell that just by looking in the mirror.

My skin was pale, my eyes a burning red, and I had a thirst for something smooth, and unidentifiable, had I not known what I was.

But I did know I was a vampire, that there was nothing I could do about it, so I hurried outside to a nearby farm.

I wouldn't be like Jason, or like Gregory sometimes, I would be better. It would be easier, I assume, if I never fed off humans at all, that way I'd have nothing to miss.

I was scared at first, approaching a cow like that, and I was sure it'd sense something and run away. But it didn't, and I relished in the familiar sensation of sinking my teeth into it, sucking slowly. I waited until it was all drained, I didn't want any monster-cows hanging around.

wiping my mouth on my sleeve, i turned to leave, but someone was blocking the doorway.

"The first feeding," he said, taking my arm. "Is always the best, love."

And i went with him to get my things, and I stayed with him forever.

* * *

**A/N-I decided to end it this way, because who she ends up with is up to the opinion of the reader. That way, people who preferred her with either guy get a good ending. Thanks for reading!xx.**


End file.
